


Midnight

by ChimChim0410



Category: Beast (Band), Highlight (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimChim0410/pseuds/ChimChim0410
Summary: y/f/f = your favorite fruitI may suck at writing about disabilities because I have less experience with people that have disabilities or at least are born with one but I tried to remember someone I knew that lost their hearing in an accident but they could still talk and they had a hearing aid but it was still a bit difficult for them in some things. Music was also their escape but they focused on the vibrations to know when to start or end. You have someone who has a disability, don't treat them like an outcast, love them for who they are and show them you care, not pity them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> y/f/f = your favorite fruit
> 
> I may suck at writing about disabilities because I have less experience with people that have disabilities or at least are born with one but I tried to remember someone I knew that lost their hearing in an accident but they could still talk and they had a hearing aid but it was still a bit difficult for them in some things. Music was also their escape but they focused on the vibrations to know when to start or end. You have someone who has a disability, don't treat them like an outcast, love them for who they are and show them you care, not pity them.

# I’m Sorry

 

There are moments in our life that our mind records, saves and then categorizes them. Why? Because in specific scenarios we might need the lesson we learned from those memories. I remember the accident I was in that made me go deaf. It feels as if it happened yesterday but really, five years had gone by and sometimes my mind remembered it. As a way of saying, ‘you went through hell and back, and now you are stronger than before’. I always took it as if that took away the one thing I loved to do, music. I was always the artistic one in my class, the one who almost every day had her earphones confiscated because I had them on.

 

I never really minded being able to listen to the world but I still loved music. Of course, I had some types that I disliked but the ones that I really loved, made me feel as if I was on Cloud 9. Floating way up high, never going down and always showing me another way to live. I can use a hearing aid but it was never the same as before. I regretted sometimes being in that car but I knew that it was the path that life let me take. I was very much interested in music but now I am trying to learn how to dance, one of my best friends, Seungduk was helping me and invited some idols to help him along the way. I knew they were in a band called BEAST, that left their company and are now addressed as HIGHLIGHT, yet I didn’t know who the members were very well.

 

After me and Seungduk had finished the practice, he introduced me to each of the members. I was told that there was another member before but he left the group. I remember that one of them caught my eyes because they were constantly looking at me when they thought I wasn’t looking but I noticed him. I think his name was Gaeko? Gikwang? Ah right, it’s Gikwang. He’s very cute and his hair looked soft. I wanted to run my fingers through it but I would’ve come off as weird. We took a break and the boys with Seungduk went to get some food, but I stayed behind with him. I didn’t want to bother them and I wanted to sing by myself a bit, even though I couldn’t hear myself. I’d know if it was good by looking at Gikwang’s reaction.

 

I went to the sound system and played Infinite’s Diamond because I loved how they all showcased their voices. I pressed play and put my hand on the speaker so that I could feel the bass and vibrations. Once I knew when I could start, I just went with it and would count in my head so that I could stay with the beat. I was in a part where I could just add a higher voice to change the sound of the song and Gikwang’s eyes turned into saucers. His eyes were looking at me, wide and I didn’t know if it meant that I was doing good or bad but I kept going. When it finished, BTS’ Hold Me Tight started to play and by then I was already motivated to showcase my all.

 

I hadn’t noticed that Gikwang had grabbed a mic and was rapping the parts I couldn’t do because I wasn’t used to it. Suddenly, I turned around and I was by the climax of the song where Jimin does his high note and we lock eyes. No one wanted to look away and while I hit the high note with ease, he kept singing the rest. Pulling me closer and closer to him, until there was almost no space between us. Breaths mingling together, his hand holding my waist tightly as if I’d disappear and my hand was on his nape softly caressing where his hair ended. By the time, we noticed how we looked, the boys had come back and they looked pleased by the site.

 

“Y/n-ah~, so how was singing with our dongsaeng? I bet he liked your voice. Can sing for us too?” Seungduk asked jokingly. The boys started giggling and making smooching sounds, by then Gikwang and I were separated and looking everywhere but at each other. I look at Seungduk and told him to come to me. I whispered to him that I would take my leave. He started to protest but I cut him off.

 

Sometimes it seemed as if I was the older one but Seungduk was my oppa, I just never really called him that. I hugged him and told the boys that I was leaving. “Y/n do you really have to leave? I bet Gikwang hyung wouldn’t want you to, right hyung?” Dongwoon was giving us cutest face to try to convince either one of us.

 

I knew I had to resist his aegyo but I just nodded, the boys jumped up to hug me and then Yoseob told me that if I needed a little room to breathe that the roof was accessible and I could go there until one of them went to get me. I nodded and left the practice room right when their debut song was blasting through the speakers.

 

I found myself sitting on the edge of the roof looking down at the skyline of Seoul. I forgot my hoodie but I got accustomed to the cool air, it was relaxing me. I sneezed and started looking in my pockets and I mentally facepalmed myself. I was in shorts and I didn’t have my mouth mask on me. This meant that I should go back and get it because my allergies are starting to act up. Just when I was gonna turn around, I saw Gikwang and he looked as if I was going to jump that room.

 

“Are you okay? You’re not going to jump, are you...” He kept rambling and I held my hand up, signaling him to stop talking. I said, “no oppa, just because I’m sitting on the edge of a roof doesn’t mean I want to kill myself. I’m getting down so that I can get my mouth mask and maybe my hoodie.” By then, I had gotten down the edge and was standing in front of him. A sigh escaped his pink lips, “good because I can’t stand the idea of a world without you in it,” he handed me a hoodie and mouth mask he had hidden behind his back.

 

I was surprised by his sentence, took the items from his hands and put them on. He smiled, giving me this gorgeous eye smile. I mentally took note that I would pay to see that smile every day of my life if I could. My eyes were looking away from him when I felt his breathe get ragged, when I turned to him, he was laughing or better yet chuckling, I think. I asked, “what’s funny, oppa?”

 

He tried to stop chuckling but in return he smiled wide and gave me a bone crushing hug. I was surprised and by instinct I hugged him back. He stepped away a bit, I looked at him waiting for an answer. He smiled, “you said that you would pay to see my eye smile every day if you could. I guess you thought you were saying it in your mind but you weren’t.” I was shocked and embarrassed, blushing I nodded at him. “Sorry about that,” I told him and immediately let go of his waist, “I’ll just go back to the practice room, again sorry about that oppa.”

 

“Why should you be sorry? It was really cute and,” he held me around my waist tighter, “I really like you, do you think you’d go out with an idol like me Y/n-ah?” He looked at me with this kind of happiness I had never seen before. I smiled widely, “you know what, I’d love to go out with you, oppa.” I wrapped my arms around him, one of his hands went to my face and caressed my cheek, my eyes fluttered close when his face was leaning to mine. His lips tasted like y/f/f and I loved every second of it. We pulled apart sadly and he whispered to me, “let’s go back before the others suspect anything,” I pouted and just nodded. I pulled away and went to the door that to the staircase, only to be pulled back by him.

 

“What-” Gikwang cut me off by grabbing my cheeks and kissing me deeply. I was lost in a trance, clinging to him, and breathless. He pulled away but I was still breathless. He pecked me and held my hand. Walking on but I pulled on his hand, “what?” he asked me. I pulled on his arm and he looked at me. I smiled, stood on my toes and kissed him softly. “Nothing, I just wanted to do that too.” I said right after we pulled away. I then walked in front of him, “let’s go oppa.” He smiled and we walked together to the boys who were waiting for us.

 


End file.
